1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods of treatment, especially ErbB receptor-directed cancer therapies, using anti-ErbB receptor antibody-maytansinoid conjugates, and articles of manufacture suitable for use in such methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
1. Maytansine and Maytansinoids
Maytansine was first isolated from the east African shrub Maytenus serrata (U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,111). Subsequently, it was discovered that certain microbes also produce maytansinoids, such as maytansinol and C-3 maytansinol esters (U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,042). Synthetic maytansinol and maytansinol analogues are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,137,230; 4,248,870; 4,256,746; 4,260,608; 4,265,814; 4,294,757; 4,307,016; 4,308,268; 4,308,269; 4,309,428; 4,313,946; 4,315,929; 4,317,821; 4,322,348; 4,331,598; 4,361,650; 4,364,866; 4,424,219; 4,450,254; 4,362,663; and 4,371,533, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
Maytansine and maytansinoids are highly cytotoxic but their clinical use in cancer therapy has been greatly limited by their severe systemic side-effects primarily attributed to their poor selectivity for tumors. Clinical trials with maytansine had been discontinued due to serious adverse effects on the central nervous system and gastrointestinal system (Issel et al., Can. Trtmnt. Rev. 5:199–207 [1978]).
2. The ErbB Family of Receptor Tyrosine Kinases and Anti-ErbB Antibodies
Members of the ErbB family of receptor tyrosine kinases are important mediators of cell growth, differentiation and survival. The receptor family includes four distinct members, including epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR or ErbB1), HER2 (ErbB2 or p185neu), HER3 (ErbB3) and HER4 (ErbB4 or tyro2).
p185neu, was originally identified as the product of the transforming gene from neuroblastomas of chemically treated rats. The activated form of the neu proto-oncogene results from a point mutation (valine to glutamic acid) in the transmembrane region of the encoded protein. Amplification of the human homologue of neu is observed in breast and ovarian cancers and correlates with a poor prognosis (Slamon et al., Science, 235:177–182 (1987); Slamon et al., Science, 244:707–712 (1989); and U.S. Pat No. 4,968,603). To date, no point mutation analogous to that in the neu proto-oncogene has been reported for human tumors. Overexpression of ErbB2 (frequently but not uniformly due to gene amplification) has also been observed in other carcinomas including carcinomas of the stomach, endometrium, salivary gland, lung, kidney, colon, thyroid, pancreas and bladder. See, among others, King et al., Science, 229:974 (1985); Yokota et al., Lancet: 1:765–767 (1986); Fukushigi et al., Mol Cell Biol., 6:955–958 (1986); Geurin et al., Oncogene Res., 3:21–31 (1988); Cohen et al., Oncogene, 4:81–88 (1989); Yonemura et al., Cancer Res., 51:1034 (1991); Borst et al., Gynecol. Oncol., 38:364 (1990); Weiner et al., Cancer Res., 50:421–425 (1990); Kern et al., Cancer Res., 50:5184 (1990); Park et al., Cancer Res., 49:6605 (1989); Zhau et al., Mol. Carcinog., 3:354–357 (1990); Aasland et al. Br. J. Cancer 57:358–363 (1988); Williams et al. Pathobiology 59:46–52 (1991); and McCann et al., Cancer, 65:88–92 (1990). ErbB2 may be overexpressed in prostate cancer (Gu et al. Cancer Lett. 99:185–9 (1996); Ross et al. Hum. Pathol. 28:827–33 (1997); Ross et al. Cancer 79:2162–70 (1997); and Sadasivan et al. J. Urol. 150:126–31 (1993)).
A spliced form of erbB2 oncogen encoding a constitutively tyrosine phosphorylated ErbB2 receptor is disclosed in PCT publication WO 00/20579, published on Apr. 13, 2000. The erbB2 protein encoded by the splice variant has an in frame deletion of 16 amino acids (CVDLDDKGCPAEQRAS (SEQ ID NO: 11)), two of which are conserved cysteine residues.
Antibodies directed against the rat p185neu and human ErbB2 protein products have been described. Drebin and colleagues have raised antibodies against the rat neu gene product, p185neu. See, for example, Drebin et al., Cell 41:695–706 (1985); Myers et al., Meth. Enzym. 198:277–290 (1991); and WO94/22478. Drebin et al. Oncogene 2:273–277 (1988) report that mixtures of antibodies reactive with two distinct regions of p185neu result in synergistic anti-tumor effects on neu-transformed NIH-3T3 cells implanted into nude mice. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,311 issued Oct. 20, 1998.
Other anti-ErbB2 antibodies with various properties have been described in Tagliabue et al. Int. J. Cancer 47:933–937 (1991); McKenzie et al. Oncogene 4:543–548 (1989); Maier et al. Cancer Res. 51:5361–5369 (1991); Bacus et al. Molecular Carcinogenesis 3:350–362 (1990); Stancovski et al. PNAS (USA) 88:8691–8695 (1991); Bacus et al. Cancer Research 52:2580–2589 (1992); Xu et al. Int. J. Cancer 53:401–408 (1993); WO94/00136; Kasprzyk et al. Cancer Research 52:2771–2776 (1992);Hancock et al. Cancer Res. 51:4575–4580 (1991); Shawver et al. Cancer Res. 54:1367–1373 (1994); Arteaga et al. Cancer Res. 54:3758–3765 (1994); Harwerth et al. J. Biol. Chem. 267:15160–15167 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,186; and Klapper et al. Oncogene 14:2099–2109 (1997).
Hudziak et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 9(3): 1165–1172 (1989) describe the generation of a panel of anti-ErbB2 antibodies which were characterized using the human breast tumor cell line SK-BR-3. Relative cell proliferation of the SK-BR-3 cells following exposure to the antibodies was determined by crystal violet staining of the monolayers after 72 hours. Using this assay, maximum inhibition was obtained with the antibody called 4D5 which inhibited cellular proliferation by 56%. Other antibodies in the panel reduced cellular proliferation to a lesser extent in this assay. The antibody 4D5 was further found to sensitize ErbB2-overexpressing breast tumor cell lines to the cytotoxic effects of TNF-α. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,171 issued Oct. 14, 1997. The anti-ErbB2 antibodies discussed in Hudziak et al. are further characterized in Fendly et al. Cancer Research 50:1550–1558 (1990); Kotts et al. In Vitro 26(3):59A (1990); Sarup et al. Growth Regulation 1:72–82 (1991); Shepard et al. J. Clin. Immunol. 11(3):117–127 (1991); Kumar et al. Mol. Cell. Biol. 11(2):979–986 (1991); Lewis et al. Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 37:255–263 (1993); Pietras et al. Oncogene 9:1829–1838 (1994); Vitetta et al. Cancer Research 54:5301–5309 (1994); Sliwkowski et al. J. Biol. Chem. 269(20):14661–14665 (1994); Scott et al. J. Biol. Chem. 266:14300–5 (1991); D'souza et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 91:7202–7206 (1994); Lewis et al. Cancer Research 56:1457–1465 (1996); and Schaefer et al. Oncogene 15:1385–1394 (1997).
The murine monoclonal anti-HER2 antibody inhibits the growth of breast cancer cell lines that overexpress HER2 at the 2+ and 3+ level, but has no activity on cells that express lower levels of HER2 (Lewis et al., Cancer Immunol. Immunother. [1993]). Based on this observation, antibody 4D5 was humanized (Carter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 4285–4289 [1992]). The humanized version designated HERCEPTIN® (huMAb4D5-8, rhuMAb HER2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,337) was tested in breast cancer patients whose tumors overexpress HER2 but who had progressed after conventional chemotherapy (Baselga et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 14:737–744 [1996]); Cobleigh et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 17: 2639–2648 [1999]). Most patients in this trial expressed HER2 at the 3+ level, though a fraction was 2+ tumors. Remarkably, HERCEPTIN® induced clinical responses in 15% of patients (complete responses in 4% of patients, and partial responses in 11%) and the median duration of those responses was 9.1 months. HERCEPTIN® received marketing approval from the Food and Drug Administration Sep. 25, 1998 for the treatment of patients with metastatic breast cancer whose tumors overexpress the ErbB2 protein.
Homology screening has resulted in the identification of two other ErbB receptor family members; ErbB3 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,183,884 and 5,480,968 as well as Kraus et al. PNAS (USA) 86:9193–9197 (1989)) and ErbB4 (EP Pat Appln No 599,274; Plowman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90:1746–1750 (1993); and Plowman et al., Nature, 366:473–475 (1993)). Both of these receptors display increased expression on at least some breast cancer cell lines.
3. Maytansinoid-antibody Conjugates
In an attempt to improve their therapeutic index, maytansine and maytansinoids have been conjugated to antibodies specifically binding to tumor cell antigens. Immunoconjugates containing maytansinoids are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,020; 5,416,064 and European Patent EP 0 425 235 B1, the disclosures of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference. Liu et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:8618–8623 (1996) described immunoconjugates comprising a maytansinoid designated DM1 linked to the monoclonal antibody C242 directed against human colorectal cancer. The conjugate was found to be highly cytotoxic towards cultured colon cancer cells, and showed antitumor activity in an in vivo tumor growth assay. Chari et al. Cancer Research 52:127–131 (1992) describe immunoconjugates in which a maytansinoid was conjugated via a disulfide linker to the murine antibody A7 binding to an antigen on human colon cancer cell lines, or to another murine monoclonal antibody TA.1 that binds the HER-2/neu oncogene. The cytotoxicity of the TA.1-maytansonoid conjugate was tested in vitro on the human breast cancer cell line SK-BR-3, which expresses 3×105 HER-2 surface antigens per cell. The drug conjugate achieved a degree of cytotoxicity similar to the free maytansinoid drug, which could be increased by increasing the number of maytansinoid molecules per antibody molecule. The A7-maytansinoid conjugate showed low systemic cytotoxicity in mice.
Although HERCEPTIN® is a breakthrough in treating patients with ErbB2-overexpressing breast cancers that have received extensive prior anti-cancer therapy, generally approximately 85% of the patients in this population fail to respond, or respond only poorly, to HERCEPTIN® treatment, and in the clinical trial preceding marketing approval, the median time to disease progression in all treated patients was only 3.1 months. Therefore, there is a significant clinical need for developing farther HER2-directed cancer therapies for those patients with HER2-overexpressing tumors or other diseases associated with HER2 expression that do not respond, or respond poorly, to HERCEPTIN® treatment.